Till Death Do We Part
by Sumomo Kotoko
Summary: An eventual AxF. When Ahiru dies, many questions are raised by Mytho and Rue. Even more questions are raised when she returns.
1. Tragedy Undone

The lake was a quiet and peaceful place for most. For some kids, it was a hangout. For couples, it was a date. For the princess and her knight, a duck and a writer, it was their ending. The story ended in the town but Ahiru and Fakir ended their story at the lake. After the battle, after the knight's promise, the two lived in a cottage near the house for a year. After that…

Fakir sat down, quill in hand and deep in thought. He looked at his friend who was swimming in the lake. Normally, a friend would be crazy to swim with this chilly weather. But his friend, Ahiru, wasn't crazy. She was a duck. The two always had a daily routine. Fakir would get up and work at the academy as an assistant instructor while Ahiru did her survival necessities for a duck. After, the two would meet up and Fakir would write, occasionally looking at Ahiru.

The two enjoyed their lives, though they both missed one thing. Ahiru used to be human and those two deeply missed her like that. No matter what they were thinking, Ahiru's human form would pop into one of their heads. Fakir had tried to write a story, but it never got passed the first sentence. That would change one day.

----------------------------------------------Next day---------------------------------------------------

The next day, Fakir decided to try her story again. He put his quill down and words flew out. He looked from quill to Ahiru, spotting a glow where the duck once was. The glow change into a huge flash of light and a girl was there. Fakir, too excited to speak, lifted his hand until he realized that he was still writing. Ahiru waved to him and started to run but before she reached the dock, three wolves appeared. She couldn't get any words out except the only word that she had been able to say for a year.

"Quack!"

The beautiful girl shrunk to a yellow duck. Shocked, the wolves backed off but only to step forward again, this time with a threatening growl. One of the wolves jumped onto Ahiru. The other two helped as Fakir sat there, unable to remove his hand from the paper. He could only sit there, watching his dear friend die.

After several moments, the wolves just backed off and walked away like nothing happened. At the same moment, Fakir heard a laugh from somewhere as his hand dropped the quill. He ran toward Ahiru to find a body that barely resembled hers. He stood there, feeling nothing as he held the body in his hands. The words struck him.

Ahiru was dead.

-----------------------------------------Three months later-----------------------------------

Mytho and Rue had decided to surprise Fakir and Ahiru by visiting them. They reached the cottage and saw that it looked like it needed some work. When they knocked, no one answered.

"You think Fakir still lives here?" Mytho searched the inside of the house as he spoke. Rue looked as well, replying to her fiancée.

"He wouldn't leave Ahiru like that.

"But we haven't found Ahiru either." The two had decided to search outside for a clue where the two could be.

Mytho sighed. "Maybe Ahiru is a girl again and they are at the academy. It is early."

Rue shook her head and started to sob. "I don't know what happened but I think we found Ahiru." She pointed to an inscribed gravestone with the date of death and Ahiru's name. Mytho gasped and started to cry for his friend. He could only mutter. "Fakir where are you?"

-------------------------The Next Day------------------------------------------------------------------

Mytho and Rue decided to spend the night in the cottage, waiting to see if Fakir returned. After no avail, the two went to pay their respects before they left. As the two turned to ward the mound where the grave was placed, they saw a girl with salmon hair look at the gravestone. She wore nothing which would usually make Mytho turn if it wasn't for the girl. She turned around and spoke quietly and had a confused tone.

"Where is Fakir?"

**Sorry that there aren't many words but i will continue this so this is mostly a prologue of the main event.**


	2. Where is he?

Thanks for the reviews. I know the first chapter was a little choppy without much talking but that was kind of the prologue to the whole story. Please keep rating and reviewing because if you don't, a tragedy will befall this story. You need to know that **there is technology in this fanfic** though I am going to try to limit it.

----------------------------------- (Now Picking Up From Where We Left Off) -----------------

Mytho and Rue stared at the girl. Rue managed to make the first comment though Mytho was still frozen.

"Ahiru?" She looked at the girl as if she had seen a ghost. Well, in a way she had.

Ahiru looked from Rue and Mytho to the gravestone. She looked quite confused. "What happened? Do you know where Fakir is? Is this a sick joke from him?" As she badgered the two with questions, tears filled her eyes. "I'm not dead. I'm right here!" Mytho finally regained his senses and took of his coat, placing it on Ahiru's shoulders.

"We don't what happened and as for Fakir… we haven't seen him since the battle ended. The only thing I suggest is that we go to Charon's house. He might have more answers than this house does." Mytho grabbed Ahiru's hand and pulled her up from the cold ground that she was sitting on. Ahiru buttoned up the coat and nodded, wiping her tears. The trio headed for the smith's house, hoping to find answers or better yet… Fakir.

--------------------------------- (Charon's House) ---------------------------------------------------

As Mytho, Rue, and Ahiru finally reached the smith's house, Ahiru took the liberty of knocking on the door, eager to find her dear friend who had done so much before. Moments passed until they finally heard footsteps and then the creaking of the door. When Charon saw Ahiru, he stood there, wondering if this was a dream. Mytho was the one to speak and snap him out of his daze.

"Charon, do you know anything about what happened after we le..." He was cut off by Ahiru before he could finish.

"Do you know where Fakir is Charon?" She looked at Charon as he slowly nodded and took a deep breath.

"It may take a while to explain so come on in." Charon led the three through the door where they sat down around his working table.

"Is Fakir here Charon?" Rue finally spoke in a worried tone. She knew that Fakir wasn't one to leave someone like that without a reason.

"No, I thought you knew but… let me tell you what Fakir told me before I tell you about his whereabouts. It will make more sense that way." Charon sighed as he looked down sadly.

"Fakir came into my shop about three months ago. He wasn't really himself. When I asked him what was wrong he only handed me a paper, too distraught to speak." Charon handed the three the paper that Fakir had given him. It appeared to be a story that he had written. They struggled to read it because tears had faded some of the writing.

**_There was once a duck who had wished to be a girl. When her dream came true, it made a turn for the worse and even thought it was a happy ending, two weren't satisfied with the ending. One was the duck who had started the story but returned to a duck. Another was a knight who wanted the duck to have her wish as well. The knight decided to use his power to try to save the girl._**

**_As the duck swam across the pond, a glow surrounded her. She gasped as the feathers disappeared from her body. A beautiful girl replaced the duck that was there. The girl knew that it was the knight who had gave her this body. As the girl swam to the coast in order to thank him, three very hungry looking wolves appeared. The knight tried to go to the girl in order to protect her but found that his ancestor had taken control of his hand. Like once before, the knight would unwillingly write the tragedy of Ahiru._**

_**The girl couldn't move because of fear and uttered the one word that would kill her. She quacked.**_

_**The wolves gazed at the light and took this as there chance. They started to rip the bird apart. Soon after they started, something came over the wolves and they walked away like nothing happened. The story had possessed them to kill her and their role was over. Now, the duck's role was over as well.**_

Ahiru gasped as she finished it. "So it wasn't a joke. But why am I here? Where is Fakir?" Charon looked at the girl and finished the story.

"After he gave this to me to read, he told me that he couldn't stop the story and that you were dead. He supposedly buried you though now I'm wondering about that. I let him stay with me, hoping it would help him. I was wrong." Ahiru started to cry.

"I'm afraid that Fakir collapsed and is in a coma now. He is alive but no one thinks he will wake up."

**Ok so I feel really bad about putting technology in this fanfic because I like to keep things as close to the anime as possible but oh well. Rate and review please. I will slowly make these longer.**


End file.
